Photos of Our Future
by Roxius
Summary: When Kyoko discovers something shocking about her future self, she realizes that her relationship with Chrome may be beyond simply friendship. K96. Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

ಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠಠ_ಠ

A/N: This takes place during the Future arc, after they visit their homes. Obviously, it's a bit AU, since things happen differently in this.

Some OOCness, too, so I apologize. It was kind of required.

* * *

Chrome Dokuro was growing increasingly worried over Kyoko Sasagawa's emotional state. Ever since she had returned from visiting her home with her older brother Ryohei, Kyoko had become awfully quiet and distant. She only spoke to Haru occasionally, and she seemed rather prone to immediately rush off in the other direction whenever she and Chrome even so much as faced one another. It was quite a conundrum, and it bothered Chrome deeply. Kyoko was one of her first female friends, and her secret crush, so being treated so coldly by her all of the sudden was very unsettling. She wanted to find out exactly what was bothering Kyoko and fix it as soon as possible.

'If I want to find out what has upset Kyoko-chan so much...the most simple, and probably only, way is to ask her about it directly!' Chrome figured as she made her way to the kitchen early that morning. Just like she had expected, Haru and Kyoko were already awake and hard at work at making a big breakfast for the boys. Under the dim kitchen light, Kyoko's face looked rather pale.

After taking in a deep breath, Chrome stepped up behind the golden-brown-haired girl, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Letting out a shriek of surprise, Kyoko immediately spun around to face Chrome. Chrome's worry only became stronger when she saw that heavy, dark bags had formed under Kyoko's eyes.

"...Kyoko-chan. We need to talk." Chrome whispered. Haru continued to chop onions at a steady pace, closing off all attention to the two girls beside her. It wasn't her business to listen in, anyway. Besides, Kyoko had already told her exactly what she had seen that day upon visiting her old room.

Visibly cringing in discomfort, Kyoko quickly averted her eyes away from Chrome's gaze. "We...we don't need to talk about anything..."

"That's not...not true..." This was Chrome's first time actually confronting someone like this, so she knew she had to pick her words very carefully. One little out-of-place remark could throw the entire conversation into a spiraling downfall, eventually crashing and burning into the ground. That was not a very good mental image, to be sure. Chrome couldn't risk to make a single mistake.

"There's nothing wrong..." Kyoko said, wrapping her arms around her body as if to protect herself.

Chrome shook her head. "No...K-Kyoko-chan...you've...you've been ignoring me alot lately...did I...did I do something wrong? Did I upset you? Please...tell me, Kyoko-chan, because I'm willing to do anything to make things better between us again...I really want us to be friends again..."

Suddenly, a sad smile formed on Kyoko's lips; her eyes were shimmering with tears. "Chrome-chan...oh, how I wish we could have just remained friends..."

"...What? Kyoko-chan...I don't understand..."

"There's no way I can tell you...you would never believe me..."

"T-That's not true...I'll believe you...I'll always believe you, Kyoko-chan..."

Kyoko glanced at Haru, who nodded back at her. Grabbing Chrome by the arm, Kyoko pulled her out into the hallway. For some reason, Kyoko's pale face was now glowing brightly. She murmured something quietly under her breath as she dragged the bluenette further and further down the empty hall. Chrome opened her mouth to speak, but Kyoko suddenly swung her around to face her...

...and kissed her.

Right on the lips.

And there was some tongue involved. Definitely some tongue. She tasted like oranges and cream.

It took all Chrome had and more to keep herself from losing consciousness. This was the single greatest moment in her entire career as a baby dyke...which had begun about three or four months ago. When they broke apart a few seconds later, Kyoko let out a loud, infuriated moan. Chrome was still dazed from the kiss, her only working eye staring off into the distance.

"Dammit...I LIKED that kiss! I LIKED IT! I'm not supposed to like it, right? There's no way this can be my future! There's just no way...!!!" Kyoko bellowed, burying her face into her hands. Her loud, withered sobs slowly began to fill the heavy silence that surrounded the two girls. She slumped down onto her knees, using the wall behind her as a sort of back support.

Chrome snapped back to attention; that was the first time she had ever heard Kyoko swear before. "K...Kyoko-chan...you...you kissed me..." Chrome brought a hand to her lips; they were still wet with Kyoko's saliva. Her mouth had never felt so warm before. Kneeling down beside Kyoko, Chrome patiently waited for the girl to stop crying before she spoke again. It took a total of ten minutes.

"C...Chrome-chan," Kyoko sniffled, wiping her eyes against the sleeve of her shirt, "I'm...I'm sorry for having avoided you for the last couple of days...but...but I just couldn't accept what I saw in my room that day...it was...it was too much...there was no way I could face you without having those images flash through my mind...it frightened me..."

"What you saw...it had to do with me?" Chrome asked. She could feel the heat in her cheeks steadily rising.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes...there was...a picture on top of my clothes drawer...it was of you and me...we were smiling, holding hands, looking so happy...and all of our friends were standing around us, and there was some weird guy with a green mohawk and sunglasses dressed like a priest...but...but..."

"...But what, Kyoko-chan?"

"I was in a wedding gown...and you were in a tuxedo..."

Chrome looked down at the floor. "Oh."

A pause.

"Oh! Oh my gosh!!!" Chrome's entire face became as blistering red as a cardinal's feathers in a matter of milliseconds. This was becoming a rather awkward situation, indeed. She and Kyoko...are going to get married? The thought of it was both tantalizing and overwhelmingly shocking at the same time.

"I was so surprised when I saw it...I never imagined even once in my whole life that I might one day marry another woman...it...it frightened me...I wasn't sure what to think anymore...I had always believed I was straight, but now...but now..." Kyoko cut herself off as she let out a choked sob.

Chrome looked away with downcast eyes. "Does the idea...of being married to me...actually upset you THAT much?"

Kyoko grabbed Chrome by the shoulders, and pulled her close. "No! It's not that!" she cried, and then she brought her voice down to a soft whisper, "It's just...when I saw that picture...I realized...all those times I felt so flustered and awkward around you before..I realized that those uncomfortable feelings were actually feelings of love...I realized right then and there that I may really be in love with you, Chrome Dokuro...it was the first time I ever questioned my own sexuality, so it was kind of difficult for me to accept..."

"So that was why you were avoiding me for the last few days," Chrome muttered to herself, "You were still unsure of how you felt about me..."

"That's right."

Chrome bit her lower lip; there was no way she could risk messing up now. "K...Kyoko-chan..."

"Yes...?"

"...How DO you feel about me, then? Do you now know whether you're straight or...or l-lesbian?"

Kyoko responded to that question by suddenly pulling Chrome into a heated, passionate kiss...

* * *

_After the defeat of Byakuran, Chrome, Kyoko and the others return to their present time, and ten years after that..._

"Do you, Chrome Dokuro," Lussuria spoke very slowly, barely able to contain his own excitement, "Take Kyoko Sasagawa as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Chrome nodded. Her hair now ran down to her waist, and she had only grown more beautiful and adult-like over the years. She was no longer the timid young girl with a three-pronged spear that she once was. She was the true Mist Guardian of the Vongola now. "...I do."

"And do you, Kyoko Sasagawa, take Chrome as your lawfully wedded wife, as well?" Lussuria questioned.

Kyoko now wore her hair long as well, and although she and Chrome were no longer even the same height anymore (Chrome was much taller), she only had to use her puppy-dog eyes to convince the eye-patch-wearing woman to do basically whatever she wanted. Of course, she never abused that power of hers. "I do."

Slamming his bible shut, Lussuria carelessly tossed it over his shoulder (hitting Xanxus in the face), and threw his hands into the air as he gleefully exclaimed, "THEN I PRONOUNCE YOU TWO WIFE AND WIFE!!! NOW KISS ALREADY, DAMMIT!!! I GOT MY OWN WEDDING TO GET TO!!!"

Not wanting to disappoint, the two women smashed their lips together in a loving embrace, like they have done so many times before. There were bursts of applause all around them as the guests cheered for the new couple. Ryohei, Tsuna and Ken were all trying their best to keep the tears from flowing out. They wanted to be as supportive as they could, after all. Breaking apart, Kyoko and Chrome smiled at each other.

"I love you, Kyoko-chan...always have, always will..."

"Chrome-chan...I've...I've never been happier...I'm so happy this was how our future was to be..."

They kissed again, and Lussuria was already zooming off down the road in his stylish red sports car...


End file.
